


Famiglia e lavoro

by Plando



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plando/pseuds/Plando
Summary: Arrivarono le bibite, che vennero letteralmente prese d’assalto dai due mammiferi assetati.“Di che mi volevi parlare, Carotina?”A quella frase Judy smise di bere e posò il bicchiere, per poi infilare una zampa nella borsa, cercando qualcosa che porse subito a Nick, un piccolo contenitore rettangolare di alluminio grigio.“Principalmente di questo” Disse, allungando le zampe verso Nick.Nick dapprima storse il naso, per poi mettere sul muso uno strano sorriso e rivolgersi a lei “Mi spiace Carotina, ma non posso accettare”





	1. Parte 1

Nick aveva appena finito di fare colazione quando qualcuno bussò.

“Chi diavolo sarà mai di domenica mattina?” Pensando questo andò alla porta e guardò dallo spioncino, trattenne una risata quando vide solo due orecchie e una zampina spuntare dal basso agitandosi, sbloccata la serratura aprì la porta.

“Qual buon vento Carotina, che ci fai in giro così mattin... Oh vedo che hai portato ospiti” Lo sguardo di Nick cadde sul passeggino con dentro quattro coniglietti che avevano si e no cinque mesi.

“Certo, ti dovevo presentare il resto della famiglia, non ricordi?” Nick pensò alla domenica prima quando l'amica, senza alcun preavviso, gli aveva portato a casa quattro degli otto figli avuti da poco, cercando di ricordarsi i nomi, quella volta erano due maschi e due femmine.

“Vediamo quelli della settimana scorsa erano Martin, Timothy, Teresa e Cynthia, dimmi che li ho indovinati tutti, ti prego”

Judy lo fissò stupita “E brava volpe acuta, di la verità, te li sei scritti da qualche parte e li hai imparati a memoria sapendo che sarei tornata con gli altri”

Nick fece cenno con la testa “È così, al cento per cento” Poi continuò “Ora, visto che hai portato gli altri, direi che, devo scrivermi anche questi?”

Judy sbuffò divertita a quelle frasi che gli fecero tornare in mente bei ricordi di anni prima a Tundratown “Va bene, scrivili, ecco la tua penna” Detto questo prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni la sua immancabile penna-carota-registratore-strumento di ricatto come la chiamava Nick.

“Dai entra, che mi presenti anche questi quattro”

Judy dopo essere entrata si portò davanti al passeggino e tirò fuori il primo, anche in questo caso due maschi e due femmine.

“Questo è Fievel” Allungò le zampette che sorreggevano il cucciolo in direzione della volpe, mettendolo orgogliosamente in mostra, il coniglietto dormiva senza essersi accorto praticamente di nulla, per poi riporlo delicatamente.

Poi prese le due femminucce, stavolta tenendole strette a se non potendo sorreggerle entrambe a braccia tese “Tanya e Yasha” Queste erano sveglie e tenevano gli occhietti fissi sulla loro mamma, mentre le cullava in un tenero abbraccio. Nick non si era ancora abituato a vedere la poliziotta sotto questo aspetto e la cosa lo commuoveva parecchio

“Carini questi nomi, anche se un po’ inusuali”

“Li ha scelti Roger, lo sai, lui non è originario di Zootropolis” Detto questo prese l'ultimo e lo porse all'amico sorridendo “Vuoi tenerlo in braccio?”

“Ne sarei onorato” Detto questo allungò le zampe prendendo il piccolo che osservava la volpe con gli occhi viola come quelli della madre, mentre il pelo bianco lo aveva preso dal padre “E te come ti chiami mascalzone?”

Judy fece una risatina per poi fissare il pavimento imbarazzata “Lui...si chiama Nicholas”

La volpe fissò la coniglia per poi regalargli un sorriso “E immagino che anche questo lo abbia scelto tuo marito vero”

“Certo che no, stupido, sei contento?”

“Certamente, anzi, quando sarà grande gli dovrò insegnare l'arte di vendere ghiaccioli” Poi aggiunse “Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Succo di carota?”

“Si grazie, fammi un favore, metti questi in acqua calda, non voglio rischiare di rimanere a corto di munizioni, se si svegliano li devo sedare” Detto questo gli passò quattro biberon pieni di latte, Nick li prese, ridando il cucciolo a lei.

“Munizioni? Sedare? Ma come parli? Sono dolcissimi”

Judy fece un'espressione esausta “Si certo, fai presto te a parlare, dovevi vedere stanotte alle due, ho fatto l'errore di non alzarmi subito al primo pianto di Teresa, tempo dieci secondi e hanno iniziato tutti e otto a strillare come aquile, sono andati avanti per due ore, se non ci fosse stato Roger mi sarei fatta prendere dal panico, avere a che fare con dei ladri armati è molto più semplice, te lo assicuro”

“Come sta Roger? È ancora indaffarato con le riprese?”

“No, il film è finito, adesso è a casa con gli altri piccoli, mi ha detto di salutarti”

 

 

All'inizio il coniglio non ne voleva sapere di fidarsi, gli avevano sempre insegnato che le volpi erano disoneste e inaffidabili e lui le vedeva proprio così, almeno fino al giorno che Nick rischiò la vita per proteggere Judy durante una sparatoria, in quel momento lui si rese conto che tutto quello che pensava di sapere sulle volpi era terribilmente sbagliato, perlomeno su quella determinata volpe, con somma gioia della moglie mise da parte i pregiudizi e dopo aver ringraziato Nick per averla salvata divennero presto ottimi amici, al punto che quando partì in viaggio per le riprese del nuovo film lasciò alla volpe il compito di avvisarlo quando sua moglie avrebbe dovuto partorire, malgrado preferisse stargli accanto lui stesso, aveva un lavoro da portare avanti per mantenere la famiglia che sarebbe arrivata da li a poco, in fondo essere un attore di Zoollywood era parecchio impegnativo.

Quando il giorno arrivò, e la volpe lo informò che aveva portato sua moglie in ospedale, mollò tutto a metà riprese, in quel momento nessun contratto da milioni di zoollari gli avrebbe impedito di andare e una volta arrivato si rese conto che aveva ancora addosso il trucco usato per girare delle scene splatter del film, scatenando il panico appena entrato in ospedale.

 

 

“A proposito...” Judy si mise a cercare qualcosa nella borsa, dopo qualche secondo tirò fuori due biglietti “Sono per la prima del film, come promesso”

Nick prese i biglietti e lesse il titolo trattenendo a stento una risata << L'invasione degli ultraconigli >> poi alzò lo sguardo verso Judy “Perché due?”

Lei non aspettava altro che questa domanda “Uno per te e uno per la tua cagnolina”

“Ah, già, giusto” Solo poi Nick si rese conto di quello che aveva detto la coniglia “Asp...aspetta un pò, tu come fai a saperlo?”

Uno sguardo soddisfatto si stampò sul muso di Judy che poi disse con ironia “Secondo te sono arrivata dove sono leccando culi ai piani alti?”

“Vuoi dire che mi hai spiato?” Lo chiese con un'espressione contrariata stampata sul muso

“No, non lo farei mai, certo che se ti metti a sbaciucchiarti con lei in piazza a Savana Centrale in pieno orario di punta è bella da vedere che qualcuno se ne accorge, sono convinta che ti ha visto anche Neil dalla ZSS” Una risata scaturì dalla coniglietta divertita dalla sua stessa battuta.

Nick a quel punto disse infastidito “Dubito che tuo fratello mi abbia visto dallo spazio”

Judy interruppe la risata per cercare di tenere una conversazione seria “Io mi sono già sistemata da un pò, era ora che ci pensassi anche tu, come si chiama?”

“Jenna, ma per ora è presto, ne riparleremo”

Capendo che l'amico non aveva nessuna voglia di continuare il discorso decise di cambiare argomento “Sempre parlando di canidi, non hai idea di cosa mi è capitato prima venendo da te”

La volpe senza dire niente alzò lo sguardo mostrandosi interessato.

“Allora, stavo passeggiando tranquilla verso casa tua, avevo le cuffie con l'ultimo brano di Gazzelle, lo sai che mi perdo quando l'ascolto e allora sono andata a sbattere col passeggino addosso a un lupo”

Nick sorrise, era tipico di lei avere la testa fra le nuvole quando ascoltava la pop star “E poi?”

“Chiaramente mi sono scusata, ma lui si è infuriato a tal punto che stavo per prendere il taser dalla borsa”

Nick sentendo questo divenne serio di colpo, mostrando preoccupazione per lei “Ti ha messo le zampe addosso?”

“Ci doveva solo provare” Disse lei “Oltre al taser mi porto sempre dietro la pistola”

“Asp...cosa? Vai in giro armata?”

“Certo” Lo disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia al mondo “Devo proteggere i miei piccoli in qualche modo, ma stai tranquillo, è una pistolina”

“Si certo, come no” Pensò Nick che conosceva fin troppo bene la coniglietta per poi rivolgersi a lei “Fammela vedere”

Judy si tirò su il lato destro della maglia e dalla fondina prese l'arma e la diede a Nick, proprio come pensava, la pistolina, come l'aveva definita lei, era una Colt Python a canna corta calibro .357 Magnum, con proiettili a punta cava, con una bestia del genere ci poteva abbattere un elefante senza nemmeno beccare punti vitali, non poteva resistere dal fargli una battutina dopo questo.

“E dimmi, per la difesa casalinga ti sei limitata al calibro .50 o sei passata direttamente ai cannoni contraerei?”

Judy trattenne una risata e con la massima serietà che poteva disse “Panzerfaust per i mezzi corazzati e Schwerer Gustav parcheggiato in giardino per la lunga gittata”

Dopo qualche risata ritornò seria continuando a raccontare “Non è finita li, quando gli ho detto di calmarsi, che in fondo non era successo niente, lui mi ha semplicemente detto di tornarmene nel buco da cui sono uscita assieme hai miei piccoli sgorbi”

“Bè Carotina, te l'ho sempre detto che questa città è piena di deficienti, a quanto pare hai beccato il leader supremo”

Judy chinò il capo guardando il pavimento con aria abbattuta e le orecchie afflosciate sulla schiena “Si già, è vero”

“Che succede?”

“Non me ne frega niente se insultano me, ma i miei cuccioli, ero incazzata e il non poterlo prendere a pugni mi ha messo addosso una malinconia che non sentivo da un pezzo”

La volpe che aveva già capito dov'era il problema si portò una zampa sulla fronte “No, non dirmelo”

La coniglietta tirò fuori qualcosa dalla borsa che gettò sul tavolo guardandolo con aria affranta.

“Ci sei ricascata? Quante ne hai fumate?” Non aveva neppure posato lo sguardo sulle sigarette che giacevano sul tavolo “Con tutta la fatica che hai fatto per smettere”

“Nessuna” Si voltò a fissare il passeggino “Se non ci fossero stati loro li vicino penso che avrei fatto fuori tutto il pacchetto”

“Bhè carotina” Nick le si avvicino porgendogli le sigarette con un sorriso “Questo vuol dire che sai cosa devi fare”

Come facesse Nick ad essere sempre così gentile con lei anche quando faceva le stupidaggini più assurde proprio non se lo spiegava, ma adesso era certa di quello che doveva fare, prese il pacchetto e lo schiacciò tra le zampe per poi gettarlo a terra e guardare Nick soddisfatta, lui lo era un po’ meno.

“Che c'è? Non era questo che intendevi?”

“Certo carotina” Le disse mantenendo sempre lo stesso sorriso “Ma sai, la pattumiera esiste per un motivo, mi hai buttato tabacco su tutto il pavimento”

“AHHHH cavolo scusa, che stupida, pulisco subito”

Vederla correre avanti e indietro per la casa in cerca di una scopa non aveva prezzo per Nick che se ne stette seduto a godersi lo spettacolo, finite le pulizie parlarono per un'oretta prima di salutarsi.

“Grazie dell'ospitalità, ci vediamo domani in centrale, non fare tardi come al tuo solito” Lo disse puntando un'indice accusatorio contro la volpe

Visto il tono autoritario della coniglietta Nick si mise sull'attenti e portò la zampa sulla fronte a fare il saluto militare “Heil Carotina”

“Ah ah, spiritoso” Disse lei roteando gli occhi e uscendo senza aggiungere altro.

 

Arrivato in centrale, la prima cosa che fece Nick fu evitare Clawhauser, era in anticipo per una volta e non voleva perdere tempo andando direttamente verso l'arena.  
Appena entrato, ovviamente, venne investito dal classico caos che precedeva l'arrivo del capitano come tutti i giorni, arrivato al suo posto vide che a fianco a lui ci stava un lupo, probabilmente una delle nuove reclute che erano state annunciate i giorni prima.

“Buongiorno, Nick Wilde” La volpe porse la zampa al suo nuovo collega che ricambiò “Steele Wolff, piacere”

<< Fa veramente Wolff di cognome?! >>

“Dimmi come è andata l'accademia?”

Uno sguardo orgoglioso si stampò sul suo muso “Bè, non per vantarmi, ma penso di essere stato il migliore del corso, anzi lo sono stato sicuro”

<< Nooo, non ti stai sicuramente vantando, figuriamoci >>

A quel punto Nick si sedette e si accorse che aveva ancora la penna carota di Judy con se, poco male, l'avrebbe restituita appena sarebbe arrivata.

“Strano gadget per una volpe”

Nick si voltò verso il lupo, in effetti stonava parecchio vederlo con una penna a forma di carota “Non è mia, è di un coniglio, mi sono dimenticato di renderla”

“E dimmi, tu e questo coniglio siete amici?”

Si chiese dove volesse andare a parare quel lupo “La cosa ti da fastidio?”

“Certo che no, almeno finché mi stanno a distanza” La parte finale la disse con un tono leggermente più irritato.

“Problemi coi conigli? Ma se sono le creaturine più tenere sulla faccia della terra”

“Certo, sono anche fifoni da far schifo, non ci si può fare due parole che subito ti tirano fuori qualche diavoleria tipo taser o spray urticanti, poi la testa, sembra che se la portino dietro solo perché è attaccata al collo, ieri una coniglia, che stava pensando a chissà cosa, mi ha letteralmente investito col passeggino dove aveva i figli”

Nick non poteva crederci, era proprio lui, il bastardo che aveva spinto l'amica quasi a ricominciare a fumare, ma non era compito suo punirlo, lui si limitò ad indagare “Cavolo, proprio con la testa fra le nuvolo, che gli hai detto?”

“Ovviamente gli ho chiesto se era tutto a posto, ma lei, come tutti quelli della sua specie piena di pregiudizi, si è limitata ad insultarmi”

<< Brutto figlio di... aspetta che arriva Judy, vediamo poi chi è che ride >>

“ATTENTI” L'urlo di Higgins calmò il caos nella stanza, annunciando l'arrivo del capitano, si misero tutti seduti guardando la porta aprirsi....e non vedendo entrare nessuno, il lupo si rese presto conto che un mammifero molto basso stava zampettando dentro la stanza, alzandosi in piedi sulla sedia fissò oltre il banco, e il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene, ormai ne era convinto, la sua carriera di poliziotto sarebbe finita prima ancora di cominciare, la coniglia alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, in quegli occhi viola riusciva a scorgerci un desiderio di vendetta come non lo aveva mai visto prima e in un attimo se la ritrovò in piedi sul banco col muso a pochi centimetri dal suo, gli sussurrò appena, in modo da non farsi sentire da altri se non da lui “Tu credi nel destino, agente Wolff?”

Il lupo continuò a fissarla pietrificato senza dire una parola, mentre Nick se la rideva in silenzio guardando Judy scendere dal tavolo e andare al suo posto come faceva Bogo prima della pensione.

“Allora, oggi abbiamo una nuova recluta da presentare, agente Steele Wolff” Il lupo alzò lentamente lo sguardo verso di lei.

“Giusto stamattina mi è arrivato il tuo dossier dall'accademia, sono rimasta senza parole, davvero eccellente, da quello che vedo potresti diventare un ottimo poliziotto” Continuava a non capire la reazione del suo superiore che nel frattempo cominciò a dare gli incarichi.

“Potremo iniziare da te che ne dici? Con le tue qualità scommetto che non avrai problemi a farne 200 entro mezzogiorno”

“Duecento cosa?” chiese lui stupito.

“Multe ovvio, sei ausiliare del traffico, non intendo infangare il nome della ZPD facendoti andare in giro con la divisa e non provare a controbattere o ti licenzio seduta stante, Clawhauser ti fornirà le chiavi della Disgrazia Ambulante, niente di personale”

Il lupo si alzò in piedi andando verso la porta per uscire, varcandola per poi tirarsela dietro senza dire una parola.

Judy si voltò verso gli altri poliziotti “Qualcuno vuole commentare?” Tra lo stupore e il silenzio generale solo una zampa arancione si alzò a chiedere la parola accompagnata dal sorriso del proprietario.

“Wilde, deduco che vuoi andare a fargli compagnia” La zampa calò inesorabile e in silenzio mentre lei si accingeva a dare i vari incarichi ai suoi agenti, alla fine rimase solo la volpe, a volte credeva che lei avesse una doppia personalità, tenera coniglietta emotiva e bisognosa di conforto nella vita privata e spietato führer sul lavoro con chi non meritava altro che le sue vendette.

“Mi hai lasciato da solo, che devo fare?”

“Voglio che tu sia i miei occhi, io ho troppo da fare qua, tieni sotto controllo quel deficiente solo per oggi, alla prima puttanata che fa lo butto fuori”

“Va bene, sei tu il capo”

“Nick, grazie per ieri”

Lui si girò rivolgendole un sorriso senza dire nulla << Puoi fare la dura quanto vuoi, per me resti sempre una tenera coniglietta >>


	2. Parte 2

Nick continuava incessante il suo camminare avanti e indietro per il corridoio dell’ospedale, se fosse stato il protagonista di un film di animazione, probabilmente avrebbe scavato un cratere nel pavimento, più volte medici ed infermiere di passaggio gli avevano detto di sedersi, che continuare così non avrebbe velocizzato l’operazione, ma era più forte di lui, non riusciva proprio a starsene fermo mentre lei in quel momento rischiava la vita sotto i ferri; ormai erano passate due ore da quando l’avevano portata dentro e da quando aveva avvisato Roger. 

Passò un’altra ora senza alcuna notizia dalla sala operatoria, nel frattempo era arrivato il marito di Judy.   
Il coniglio si era portato dietro una delle figlie di cinque anni, prima di avvicinarsi alla volpe l’affidò ad una infermiera, chiedendole se potesse tenerla per un po' mentre andava ad informarsi sulle condizioni della moglie, qualunque esse fossero non voleva che la piccola lo venisse a sapere così. 

“Nick” 

“Alleluya, ti ho chiamato tre ore fa” 

“Ero a Bunnyburrow, ho fatto anche troppo in fretta, se non ci fosse stata lei in auto con me avrei fatto i trecento per tutta l’autostrada” 

“Perché te la sei portata dietro? Ti pare il caso?” 

“Che diavolo, secondo te l’ho fatto apposta? Eravamo già per strada quando mi hai avvisato, se l’avessi riportata da Stu non sarei mai arri…Lei come sta?” 

Nick per un attimo si limitò a scuotere la testa “Non ne ho idea, non mi dicono nulla” 

Il coniglio fermò un’infermiera di passaggio, vista la situazione il suo autocontrollo non era proprio ai massimi livelli. 

“EHI, voglio sapere come sta mia moglie” 

La leonessa per un attimo restò spiazzata dalla reazione “Sua moglie?” 

“Certo, e chi sennò? Judy Hopps, il capitano del distretto di Downtown” 

Dire che Roger era in ansia era dir poco, Nick si allontanò un po', non voleva intromettersi nell’accesa discussione che, ne era certo, sarebbe partita da lì a poco col personale dell’ospedale, decidendo quindi di andare verso la figlia di Judy; si trattava di Teresa, la coniglietta era in piedi sul bancone che parlava con un’infermiera, una giraffa che, viste le minute dimensioni della piccola, faticava non poco a capire cosa dicesse, nel frattempo Nick era arrivato dietro di lei. 

“Ciao gioia, come va?” 

“ZIO NICK” 

Il batuffolo di pelo grigio saltò letteralmente sul muso della volpe, cingendolo con le zampette in modo da non cadere, da un po' di tempo ormai Nick, così come la sua compagna, facevano parte della famiglia della poliziotta, aiutando i coniugi a badare ai piccoli quando loro non potevano, venendo subito accettati da questi ultimi. 

La giraffa tornò alle sue faccende, non c’era proprio bisogno di chiedere nulla, la reazione della cucciola parlava chiaro, e comunque Nick era ancora in divisa, era in buone zampe. 

Nick afferrò delicatamente la piccola coniglietta per i fianchi, tirandosela giù dal muso, nel frattempo vide che dalla sala operatoria era uscito un medico, un ocelot, che si dirigeva verso Roger. 

“Ascolta Teresa, adesso devo parlare con tuo papà, te fai la brava e aspetta qui con la signora, ok?” 

La cucciola non disse nulla, si limitò ad annuire con la testolina, per poi essere nuovamente posata sulla scrivania della giraffa; si avvicinò al coniglio e al felino, quest’ultimo aveva un’aria stanca, ma nonostante tutto sembrava abbastanza sereno. 

“Come sta mia moglie?” 

“Immagino che lei sia il marito di Judy Hopps, allora, fortunatamente il proiettile non ha colpito organi vitali, abbiamo avuto qualche problema con delle emorragie interne e l’enorme perdita di sangue che ha avuto prima che arrivasse l’ambulanza, ma ora si può dire che è fuori pericolo, tra poco la sposteremo in una stanza di degenza, ancora un attimo e potrete vederla” 

Il coniglio si fiondò letteralmente contro il medico, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi “Grazie, grazie, grazie” 

“Si figuri, inoltre, sua moglie è forte, ho visto mammiferi molto più grossi cedere per molto meno” 

In quel momento un ippopotamo passò di li, sussurrando qualcosa al piccolo felino, quest’ultimo sorrise prima di rivolgersi a Roger. 

“Ok, potete vederla, la stanza è la duecentoquattordici, probabilmente sarà ancora un po' stordita a causa dell’anestesia” 

Sebbene Nick volesse entrare più di ogni cosa, capì che lui in quel momento non era la priorità, prima sarebbe toccato a Roger e la piccola Teresa, lui sarà anche stato il suo migliore amico, ma loro erano la sua famiglia, tuttavia il coniglio preferì entrare da solo, volendo assicurarsi delle sue condizioni prima che la vedesse anche la figlia. 

Passata una mezz’ora buona in cui Nick passò del tempo con la coniglietta, la porta della stanza si aprì. 

“Si è svegliata, dai venite” 

Appena varcata la soglia Nick poté chiaramente vedere quanto Judy fosse stanca, aveva ancora i postumi dell’anestesia e dell’operazione che le aveva salvato la vita, si avvicinò al letto, posandoci sopra Teresa che non aspettò un secondo per saltare addosso alla sua mamma. 

“Ugh…fai piano tesoro…la mamma è ancora ammaccata” 

“Ti sei fatta male?” 

L’innocenza con cui la cucciola le fece quella domanda, unita alla consapevolezza che aveva rischiato di perdere tutto quello, fu una bomba emotiva troppo forte da incassare per la coniglia convalescente. 

“Perché piangi, mamma?” 

Judy, con le lacrime agli occhi, allungò la zampa verso sua figlia, accarezzandole la guancia “Perché…sono felice di vederti” 

Nick sorrise, si voltò e dopo aver aperto la porta uscì dalla stanza, a lui bastava sapere che stava bene, ora però lei aveva bisogno della sua famiglia. 

 

 

Ormai era passato un po' di tempo dalla brutta disavventura della poliziotta, la ferita d’arma da fuoco l’aveva costretta a letto per un mese buono, costringendo Nick, come cinque anni prima quando lei era in congedo per maternità, a prendere temporaneamente il posto dell’amica in centrale, come capitano di polizia, ruolo di cui si liberò più che volentieri, non appena lei ritornò.   
Se da una parte era felice di essersi scollato di dosso quella mansione, che a suo dire non gli si addiceva nemmeno lontanamente, dall’altra si era reso conto che quell’esperienza aveva segnato in parte la coniglietta, al suo ritorno in centrale constatò fin da subito che aveva ricominciato a fumare peggio di prima, era diventata irascibile, dando sfogo, a volte in maniera abbastanza rumorosa, anche alle provocazioni più stupide; per quanto le volesse bene, in quel momento sembrava che lei non volesse proprio ragionare, per cui decise che la cosa migliore per entrambi fosse semplicemente ignorarla. 

 

 

Era passato un altro mese, ed in tutto quel tempo Judy non aveva preso parte a nessun caso, preferendo restarsene rinchiusa nel suo ufficio a compilare scartoffie e dando incarichi ai suoi agenti; quella mattina Nick era appena arrivato in centrale, passando davanti la reception. 

“Buongiorno Rosy” 

Da dietro il bancone, un’avvenente gazzella salutò la volpe con un gesto della zampa, dato che al momento era impegnata al telefono; Nick proseguì, arrivando fino all’entrata dell’arena, inutile dire che venne investito fin da subito dal caos più totale, a volte pensava di aver sbagliato edificio, ed essere entrato in un asilo pieno di cuccioli troppo cresciuti che giocavano a fare i poliziotti, la situazione si calmò non appena si aprì la porta dove solitamente arrivava il capitano, rimasero stupiti quando ad entrare non fu Judy ma bensì Clawhauser.  
Nick lo osservò mentre si incamminava verso il leggio, tenendo sottobraccio i fascicoli coi casi da distribuire, ma ad attirare la sua attenzione non erano quelli, ma piuttosto quanto fosse diventato irriconoscibile il ghepardo in quei cinque anni, alla sua stazza “ordinaria” mancavano su per giù una cinquantina di chili, e la volpe ricordò chiaramente la discussione, o forse era meglio dire l’ultimatum, che la coniglia diede a Ben non appena divenne capitano, dato che anche lui era presente in quell’ufficio. 

 

 

“Ma…ma come sarebbe a dire?” 

“Quindi te lo devo ripetere? Sei licenziato dal ruolo di segretario, non voglio più vederti dietro quel bancone, sono stata chiara?” 

“Ma…ma quindi cosa dovrei fare?” 

“Mi sembra ovvio” Dicendo questa frase la coniglietta saltò dalla poltrona sulla scrivania “D’ora in avanti farai quello per cui ti sei addestrato, il poliziotto. Ho trovato il tuo fascicolo dell’accademia, sei uscito come migliore del tuo corso in tutti i campi, non ho idea di cosa sia stato a spingerti ad ingozzarti in quel modo di ciambelle, ma ora al comando ci sono io, la pacchia che facevate tutti quanti con Bogo è finita, se vuoi restare qui, farai meglio a darti una regolata” 

Nonostante i dubbi iniziali, il ghepardo non ebbe molta scelta, o tornare in una forma in cui potesse svolgere al meglio il suo dovere, o cominciare a spedire in giro curriculum, dopo qualche giorno in cui diede l’addio al suo più grande amore, le ciambelle, decise di optare per dare ascolto al suo capo, venendo infine ripagato. 

 

 

Il ghepardo prese posto sulla pedana per poi posare i fascicoli, cominciando a sfogliare il primo. 

“Ok, potete stare tranquilli, non mi hanno eletto capitano, niente domande…dunque…la swat di Tundratown…”

Mentre stava per fare i nomi si bloccò all’improvviso, come se si fosse ricordato improvvisamente di una cosa importante. 

“Ah, quasi dimenticavo, Nick” 

“Si?” 

“Il capo ti vuole nel suo ufficio, immediatamente” 

Si girò verso Wolfard, seduto al suo fianco, da quando la coniglia era stata promossa la volpe e il lupo facevano coppia fissa, quest’ultimo gli rispose con una scrollata di spalle, per poi intimargli di andare. 

“Ok, ti ha detto il motivo?” 

“No” Rispose il ghepardo “Ha solo detto che è urgente” 

A quel punto Nick non poté far altro che alzarsi per uscire dalla stanza, nel mentre Ben ricominciò a dare gli incarichi da dove si era fermato.   
Arrivato davanti l’ufficio bussò alla porta, la voce della coniglietta dall’interno gli diede il via libera ad entrare, cosa che fece subito, qualunque cosa fosse voleva sbrigarsela il prima possibile. 

“Capitano…”

“Chiudi la porta Nick” 

Lui obbedì, dopo essersela tirata dietro osservò davanti a lui, Judy stava seduta sulla sua sedia, in abiti civili, tenendo il gomito della zampa destra sulla scrivania sorreggendosi la testa con quest’ultima. 

“Nick…ho bisogno di parlare con te…è importante” 

Come non avesse detto nulla, Nick si guardò attorno, per poi annusare l’aria “Non sento odore di fumo” 

Lei posò entrambe le zampe sulla scrivania dandosi una spinta per allontanare la sedia e poter scendere, andando verso di lui “Ho smesso, stavolta definitivamente” 

“Si certo, lo hai detto anche l’ultima volta…di che mi devi parlare?”

“Non qui, vai a cambiarti, ti aspetto fuori, ti concedo la giornata libera” 

Scrollò le spalle con indifferenza per poi uscire dall’ufficio, chiudendosi dietro la porta, dopo aver percorso una decina di metri si voltò, vedendola uscire a sua volta, chiudendo poi a chiave ed avviandosi per abbandonare l’edificio, non era da lai mollare il lavoro in quel modo di prima mattina e li sul momento non riusciva a capire cosa avesse, arrivato agli spogliatoi cominciò a cambiarsi, praticamente non aveva neppure iniziato a lavorare, per cui si limitò a mettersi addosso i suoi soliti abiti per poi raggiungere l’esterno. 

Arrivato fuori la vide seduta sui gradoni dell’ingresso che lo aspettava. 

“Allora? Che dovevi dirmi?” 

Il tono freddo con cui gli pose quella domanda le fece capire che qualcosa non andava, e sapeva benissimo di che si trattava. 

“Già, immagino che me lo merito” 

“Cosa ti aspettavi?” Nick gli si parò davanti, non cambiando minimamente lo sguardo freddo con cui la osservava “Da quando sei tornata è diventata una cosa impossibile, ti sei chiusa in te stessa, non mi hai più rivolto la parola se non per questioni di lavoro, e non solo a me, tutti si sono accorti che hai la testa altrove, non partecipi più a nessun caso, sei sempre chiusa nel tuo ufficio, non hai più grinta, lì dentro ti vogliono bene, ma stanno perdendo la fiducia nei tuoi riguardi, dovresti essere un esempio per tutti…invece, ma su questo avrei anche potuto andare oltre ed aspettare che ti passasse, ma ricominciare a fumare…l’unica cosa che riesco a provare ora nei tuoi riguardi, è solo delusione” 

Si era sfogato, poco ma sicuro, lei nel frattempo aveva abbassato le orecchie e si era un po' intristita, consapevole che in effetti, tutto quello che gli aveva detto, era vero, ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio prima che lei proferisse parola. 

“Si, è vero, sono stata una cretina, se te ne avessi parlato subito forse si sarebbe evitato tutto questo, ma Nick, io…io ora ho bisogno di averti vicino…come amico…non come sottoposto, mi dispiace di averti trattato male, ti chiedo scusa” 

Nick la osservò per un po' senza dire nulla, sembrava veramente pentita e lui sapeva che, nonostante tutto, non sarebbe mai riuscito a tenergli il muso oltre, era riuscito nell’impresa di fargli ammettere di aver sbagliato, gli aveva chiesto di perdonarlo, non se la sentiva di continuare ad infierire, decise quindi di avvicinarsi, posandogli una zampa sulla spalla per poi rivolgerle un sorriso. 

“Va bene, Carotina, mi hai convinto, scuse accettate” 

Lei singhiozzò appena per poi posare la testa contro il petto di Nick, proprio come anni prima sotto quel ponte, quando era stata perdonata anche quella volta. 

“Ehm, Carotina, non vorrei dire una cosa scontata, ma siamo in un luogo pubblico, qualcuno potrebbe pensare male” 

“Ma chi se ne frega” Rispose lei, non spostandosi di un millimetro e accennando un sorriso. 

 

 

“Allora, dimmi, di che mi dovevi parlare?” 

Avevano deciso di discutere della faccenda comodamente seduti al tavolino di un bar che erano soliti frequentare di tanto in tanto dopo il lavoro, a volte raggiunti da Roger e, più di rado, da Marian, un bellissimo esemplare di volpe rossa che, al contrario di Jenna, era riuscita a fare breccia nel cuore di Nick, anche se a suo dire, il problema principale era più che altro che lui era una volpe e lei un cane, il fatto di non poter avere figli propri a quanto pare aveva fatto scegliere ad entrambi che era meglio lasciare perdere. Parlarono del più e del meno, aspettando che qualcuno arrivasse a servirli, la volpe approfittò della rinnovata riconciliazione per dargli una buona notizia, anche lui, proprio come l’amica, da li a poco sarebbe diventato genitore, infatti la sua compagna era incinta di due settimane, e ne avrebbe avuto per altre cinque prima di partorire tre bellissimi cuccioli, Judy scattò dalla gioia, finalmente anche Nick avrebbe messo la testa a posto, o per lo meno era quello che lei sperava.

Arrivò il cameriere, considerando che per quella giornata non sarebbe più tornato al lavoro, Nick decise che avrebbe preso una birra, prendendosi il permesso di ordinarla anche per lei. 

“Due birre medie graz…”

“No, solo una” Venne interrotto dalla coniglietta “A me un succo di carota” 

Una volta presi gli ordini si allontanò, Nick osservò l’amica stupito, da quando, qualche anno prima, l’aveva convinta ad assaggiare la birra, non aveva mai più preso altro quando uscivano assieme. 

“Succo di carote? Siamo tornati alle vecchie abitudini?” 

Lei accennò un sorriso “Si, in un certo senso” 

Arrivarono le bibite, che vennero letteralmente prese d’assalto dai due mammiferi assetati. 

“Di che mi volevi parlare, Carotina?” 

A quella frase Judy smise di bere e posò il bicchiere, per poi infilare una zampa nella borsa, cercando qualcosa che porse subito a Nick, un piccolo contenitore rettangolare di alluminio grigio. 

“Principalmente di questo” Disse, allungando le zampe verso Nick. 

Nick dapprima storse il naso, per poi mettere sul muso uno strano sorriso e rivolgersi a lei “Mi spiace Carotina, ma non posso accettare” 

“Come?” 

“Si insomma, lo sai che ho già fatto la proposta a Marian, e poi tu sei sposata, ma cosa ti passa per la testa?” Finita la frase fece il suo solito sorriso, quello che le faceva venire voglia di prenderlo a schiaffoni e che usava quando si prendeva gioco di lei. 

“Ma dai, cretino, non è una proposta di matrimonio, prendilo prima che ti tiro una sberla” 

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte, afferrò il contenitore e lo aprì, al suo interno non c’era un anello di fidanzamento, ma le mostrine di capitano di polizia, i gradi che aveva tenuto per il tempo in cui lei era in convalescenza; Nick sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei, stava chiaramente aspettando una sua reazione, decise quindi di non farla attendere oltre, avendo capito dov’era il problema. 

“Ho capito” 

“Ah si?” Disse lei, curiosa di sentire cosa avrebbe detto.

“Si” Rispose lui annuendo “Sei di nuovo incinta, giusto?” 

Venne colta di sorpresa da quella frase, rimanendo imbambolata per qualche secondo. 

“Cos…si, cioè no…cioè…oh santa carota…non si tratta solo di quello” 

“Quindi, ci ho visto giusto! Quanti sono stavolta?” 

Lei abbassò lo sguardo, per poi portarsi una zampa al ventre “Non lo so, è ancora presto, io e Roger lo abbiamo scoperto solo ieri, tu sei il primo a cui lo dico” 

Nick sorrise, e stavolta era un sorriso di sincera felicità per la notizia che l’amica gli aveva appena dato, lei lo ricambiò per un po' prima di tornare seria, rivolgendosi a lui. 

“Ascolta, non è per questo che ti sto dando i gradi, non solo almeno” 

“Che altro c’è allora?” 

“Nick…io…io mollo” 

La volpe parve inizialmente stupita da questa affermazione, per poi mettere uno sguardo più contrariato. 

“Che vuol dire che molli?” 

“Proprio quello che pensi, stamattina ho rassegnato le dimissioni, da domani non sarò più capitano della centrale di Downtown, né tanto meno agente di polizia, per questo te le sto dando, voglio che mi sostituisci in via definitiva, inoltre, ci trasferiamo a Bunnyburrow, abbiamo comprato una proprietà con un bel po' di terra, sarà un bel posto dove crescere i bambini” 

In quel momento Nick non seppe proprio che dire, si limitò a chiudere il contenitore per poi posarlo sul tavolo, scuotendo poi la testa in segno di dissenso. 

“NO, che cavolo ti passa per la testa? Questo è quello che hai sempre voluto, il tuo sogno, perché ora dovresti abbandonare tutto così? E perché trasferirti?” 

Lei si aspettava una reazione del genere, ormai lo conosceva bene e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto metterci del suo per fargli capire le sue ragioni. 

“Nick, due mesi fa sono quasi morta” 

“Non è la prima volta” Si limitò a rispondere lui, senza pensare troppo a quello che diceva. 

“No certo, ma è la prima volta da quando ho una famiglia mia, Nick, mentre mi trasportavano in ambulanza, mentre mi stavo dissanguando, l’unica cosa che vedevo erano loro, mio marito e i miei otto figli, che piangevano davanti la mia tomba” 

Lui la osservava, senza riuscire a dire nulla, lei continuò. 

“Tutto questo ha distrutto qualcosa dentro di me, e scommetto che tutti voi in centrale ve ne siate accorti, ho perso il sangue freddo, e senza quello non posso più svolgere il mio lavoro, non posso andare avanti così, col terrore di poter perdere tutto da un momento all’altro” 

Nick fece per dire qualcosa, ma venne subito fermato dalla coniglietta, che continuò. 

“Ho scelto te, perché so che sei il migliore, so che ce la puoi fare, ma non ti voglio obbligare, se decidi che non fa per te, allora le darò a Ben, è sempre stato la mia seconda scelta. Per quanto riguarda il trasferirmi, lo faccio per i miei piccoli, li vedo, ogni volta che li porto dai miei, sono molto più felici la, in campagna, ed in fondo, anche a me manca quella vita” 

Nick sospirò, per poi mettere un sorriso sul muso “Quindi è così, tornerai ad essere una coltivatrice di carote?” 

“All’inizio, credo di si, almeno finché sarò in maternità, poi però ho già trovato un altro impiego” 

A questo punto Nick era curioso, ormai aveva capito che non c’era più nulla da fare, se ne sarebbe andata e lui non poteva farci nulla a riguardo, per cui gli fece cenno di proseguire. 

“Come ben sai, dopo il caso Bellwether, molti conigli hanno deciso di farsi avanti e seguire le mie orme, al punto che qualche mese fa è stata inaugurata la prima stazione di polizia di Bunnyburrow, ora non dipendiamo più da Borghetto sotto quell’aspetto…” 

Nick, che pensò di aver capito tutto, saltò fuori con una sua teoria, interrompendola “Ho capito, quindi ti hanno chiesto di prendere il ruolo di capitano a Bunnyburrow?” 

“No” Disse lei scuotendo la testa “Vedo che non hai capito niente, tanto per cominciare non sarebbe capitano ma sceriffo, e poi ho detto che ho chiuso completamente con questa vita” 

Ora Nick era più confuso di prima “Non capisco, allora perché mi hai detto tutto questo” 

“Semplice, finché si trattava di mandare le nuove reclute ai distretti di Zootropolis non c’era problema, ma ora che dovranno stare a Bunnyburrow si è deciso di aprire un centro di addestramento anche li, mi hanno preso come istruttrice dell’accademia, non è fantastico?” 

<< Si certo, per te forse, non vorrei essere nei panni di chi dovrà sopportare i tuoi massacranti allenamenti, Carotina >>

Mentre la volpe pensava questo lei continuava a fantasticare su come avrebbe decimato i volontari, con esercizi e addestramenti al limite dell’impossibile “Uau non vedo l’ora, farò una vera e propria strage di novellini, verranno a chiedermi pietà in ginocchio, e in quel caso raddoppierò la dose” 

C’era un che di sadico nel sorriso che metteva sul muso quando si metteva in testa di addestrare qualcuno, erano in momenti come quelli che rimpiangeva l’orsa polare dell’accademia di Zootropolis, o Bogo in centrale. 

“Sarà dura…senza di te” 

Dicendo questo, Nick distolse appena lo sguardo da Judy, lei se ne accorse e dopo essersi messa in piedi sulla sedia gli avvicinò la zampa al muso, lasciandogli una leggera carezza sulla guancia. 

“Nick, questo non è un addio, non importa se ci saranno quattrocento chilometri a separarci, per quello che mi riguarda tu sei il mio migliore amico, no, per me sei mio fratello maggiore, e solo dio sa quanto noi conigli teniamo ai nostri famigliari, non ci sarà alcun bisogno che avvisi, vieni quando ti pare, tu e la tua famiglia sarete sempre i benvenuti a casa nostra” 

Finita la frase saltò sul tavolino del bar, abbracciando Nick, che ricambiò stringendola delicatamente a sé, ormai era chiaro, lei aveva scelto cosa fare della sua vita ed ora toccava a lui, si allontanò un poco dalla coniglietta, tornando ad osservare il contenitore coi gradi. 

“D’accordo Carotina, se tu credi che posso farcela, chi sono io per mettere in dubbio le tue parole?” 

Lei gli saltò letteralmente al collo, cingendolo nuovamente in un abbraccio mentre qualche lacrima cominciava ascendere. 

 

 

“Oh voi coniglietti, siete così emotivi”

**Author's Note:**

> Note  
> Ciao a tutti, scrivere questa cosa è stata veramente dura, spero di non aver fatto errori madornali.  
> In sostanza mi sono chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se tra Judy e Nick non ci fosse altro che amicizia, magari profonda e speciale, ma nulla di più ed è venuto fuori questo, spero possa piacere, ci ho inserito dentro tanti di quegli Easter Eggs e citazioni che ho fin vergogna, fatemi sapere quali riuscite a trovare se volete, poi quelli che non trovate ve li faccio sapere io.


End file.
